The approach to increasing immunogenicity of poorly immunogenic molecules by conjugating these molecules to “carrier” molecules has been utilized successfully for decades (see, e.g., Goebel et al. (1939) J. Exp. Med. 69:53). For example, many immunogenic compositions have been described in which purified capsular polymers have been conjugated to carrier proteins to create more effective immunogenic compositions by exploiting this “carrier effect.” Schneerson et al. (1984) Infect. Immun. 45:582-591). Conjugation has also been shown to bypass the poor antibody response usually observed in infants when immunized with a free polysaccharide (Anderson et al. (1985) J. Pediatr. 107:346; Insel et al. (1986) J. Exp. Med. 158:294).
Conjugates have been successfully generated using various cross-linking or coupling reagents, such as homobifunctional, heterobifunctional, or zero-length crosslinkers. Many methods are currently available for coupling immunogenic molecules, such as saccharides, proteins, and peptides, to peptide or protein carriers. Most methods create amine, amide, urethane, isothiourea, or disulfide bonds, or in some cases thioethers. A disadvantage to the use of cross-linking or coupling reagents which introduce reactive sites into the side chains of reactive amino acid molecules on carrier and/or immunogenic molecules is that the reactive sites, if not neutralized, are free to react with any unwanted molecule either in vitro (thus potentially adversely affecting the functionality or stability of the conjugates) or in vivo (thus posing a potential risk of adverse events in persons or animals immunized with the preparations). Such excess reactive sites can be reacted or “capped”, so as to inactivate these sites, utilizing various known chemical reactions, but these reactions may be otherwise disruptive to the functionality of the conjugates. This may be particularly problematic when attempting to create a conjugate by introducing the reactive sites into the carrier molecule, as its larger size and more complex structure (relative to the immunogenic molecule) may render it more vulnerable to the disruptive effects of chemical treatment. Thus, there remains a need for new methods to prepare appropriately capped carrier protein conjugates, such that the functionality of the carrier is preserved and the conjugate retains the ability to elicit the desired immune response.